


I'm looking for OCs!

by TinyMandarin



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyMandarin/pseuds/TinyMandarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I plan on writing a RWBY fanfic about a certain team of individuals who have been accepted into Beacon Academy. But, I don't know who they are yet. I want you to submit your OC using the template form thingy below. You can message me privately or you can review on this post. After I pick the OCs, I'll give where credit is due when I post the first chapter. Thanks for participating!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm looking for OCs!

So, I plan on writing a RWBY fanfic about a certain team of individuals who have been accepted into Beacon Academy. But, I don't know who they are yet. I want you to submit your OC using the template form thingy below. You can message me privately or you can review on this post. After I pick the OCs, I'll give where credit is due when I post the first chapter. Thanks for participating!!

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

 

Weapon of choice (and description of weapon):

 

Personality:

 

Skills:

 

Aura Semblance (and description):

 

History/family backstory:

 

Likes:

 

Dislikes:

 

Other:


End file.
